Unexpected viewer
by enchanting minor.ox
Summary: Rated M for a reason.YAOI, don't like? Don't read. PWP.


**To tell you the truth this is the love child of a plot bunny who looks an awful lot like Frank from Donnie Darko and a day off school caused by an anxiety attack**

**Lolzz I actually wrote this on my day off (October 22****nd****) but I've been swamped with coursework and I have reasonably busy social life so it's taken me a while to upload this.**

**disclaimer: Truthfully, if I owned Naruto it would not be child friendly.**

* * *

Skin on skin. Moans and pants entwined. Groins rubbing together in a frantic search for friction. The explosive release, names screamed.

This is a common sight for me due to where I am situated. I see this situation unfold many times with many different people but my regulars are two males, one of which is blonde who I have grown to understand is named Naruto and a raven-haired male who is known as Sasuke.

The last occurrence started at 7:30pm 22nd October. It was far more intimate than the rest and goes as followed…

_  
Naruto and Sasuke stumble out of the back door both with apparent bulges in there slacks. Sasuke pins Naruto against a wall with one hand and they press their lips together in a kiss and in no time the kiss became more passionate. Tongues gliding along one another, exploring every inch, memorizing every crevice, memorizing the taste of one another, memorizing the immense feeling._

_Nimble fingers excitedly undid the button up shirts the blonde wore as the raven laid butterfly kisses along his jaw, along his throat, down to his newly exposed chest. To flick his tongue over the pert nipples belonging to a certain blond, who was moaning franticly and looking at his raven-haired lover with eyes glazed with lust. The raven switched nipples but this time sucked and gently bit._

_"Sas... please, more unghh" Naruto moaned. From hearing this request Sasuke dragged his tongue down Naruto's torso, he dipped his tongue in Naruto's navel and undid the blonde's slacks and pulled them and his orange underwear down in one go._

_He took hold of the base of the blonde's manhood and lightly licked the slit tasting the pre-cum. Naruto bucked his hips in the search for more friction, Sasuke used his free hand to hand to pin down Naruto's hips and took the rest of his manhood into his mouth._

_Sasuke slowly bobbed his up and down the blonde's manhood, he ran his tongue along the sensitive vein on the underside. Guttural moans escaped from Naruto's mouth. Sasuke gradually hastened his pace, Naruto was close, so close, then Sasuke pulled away._

_"Aahhh! Nnnnh sas—why? Please, I was so close!"_

_"I'll continue my previous actions if you do one thing for me."_

_"Yeah, okay... anything please!!"_

_Sasuke smirked and handed Naruto a bottle of cherry flavoured lube, and simply said "prepare yourself."_

_Naruto did as he was told and poured some of the liquid onto his hands and fingered his awaiting hole as Sasuke sucked and swirled his masterful tongue round his manhood. Sasuke bobbed his head at a rapid pace until he felt his blond about to cum, so he pulled away completely._

_"Naru, are you ready?"_

_"Unghh, yess just hurry up!"_

_With that he pulled down his slacks and boxers in one go and turned his lover around. He slowly inserted his member into Naruto's tight hole with a moan._

_"Nnhh! God Naru, you're so unnghh tight!"_

_"Ahhh, Sas—please faster!"_

_Sasuke thrust into Naruto's prostate hard and fast making him see stars. Deep moans escaped the lips of both males, the sound of skin against skin echoed in the secluded area. Both were closer to their orgasm with each of the raven's thrusts that his blonde never failed to meet. Sasuke pumped Naruto's manhood at the same pace to his thrusts. Naruto came screaming his raven's name, clenching his walls around Sasuke's member. Sasuke soon came crying out Naruto's name._

_Once their breathing had gone back to it's regular pace they cleaned and redressed themselves they went on with their business as though nothing had happened._

It's interesting watching what people can do in what they think is a secret area. As I mentioned earlier this is a regular sight for me but, I suppose that is my job, as a security camera, watching things that I'm not engaged in.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed.  
Constructive criticism is always nice.  
**_


End file.
